


A Million Times Better Than Coffee

by madlysanecatlady



Category: South Park
Genre: Creek Week, Creek Week 2018, Fluff, M/M, sp creek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 02:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16379366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madlysanecatlady/pseuds/madlysanecatlady
Summary: Tweek has a caffeine addiction. Craig has a Tweek addiction.





	A Million Times Better Than Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> For Creek Week 2018. Day one - Prompt: "Coffee shop"

Coffee was an overall bitter, unpleasant experience for several weeks before Craig started to get used to it. The buzz of caffeine was welcome, especially as school really started to pile up as they started high school, but the taste had really taken some effort to get used to.

Really, Craig never would have put that much effort into trying to like something he’d found so gross, but well, coffee wasn’t a normal situation. It was, at this point, effectively 90% of his boyfriend’s physical make-up and about 80% of the taste in their kisses. Craig loved Tweek more than anything, he figured he should probably make the effort to love his boyfriend's favourite thing.

‘Oh look, Craig’s here,’ Mrs. Tweak smiled at him as he walked into Tweak Bros. Coffee to grab a coffee, and Tweek, before school. ‘Good to see you. Tweek’s almost done his work in the back room.’

‘Oh hey son,’ Mr. Tweak said, turning around from the milk steamer with a smile. ‘Usual coffee while you wait for Tweek?’

Craig had noticed long ago how Mr. Tweak always seemed to parade his son, and by extension, Craig around as if having a gay son was a boon to his business. Although, looking around at the sheer number of people sitting in the shop, it might not be such a crazy concept. Craig just allowed it, not at all caring what anyone thought, and was perfectly content to let Mr. Tweak parade him around like a show dog as long as it didn’t bother Tweek. Besides, he smiled, accepting a coffee with a murmured thanks, it got him some free coffee, and he wasn’t above playing along for some free stuff.

‘Oh, there you are Tweek,’ Mr. Tweak said, pouring a coffee with added espresso for his son who was emerging from the back room, hanging his apron on the hook behind the counter. ‘The new roast all ready?’

‘Uhm, I think so!’ Tweek took the coffee from his father with trembling hands. ‘It’s a really light roast, so it tastes mild, but the caffeine is really strong.’

‘Great work, son,’ Mr. Tweak nodded approvingly. ‘Now get to school, you two. You failing out of school would be terrible for business, Tweek.’

‘Kay, bye mom and dad,’ Tweek grabbed Craig’s hand and pulled him out and onto the sidewalk. Once they were out of view of the windows, he tugged Craig closer, pressing their lips together briefly, affording Craig the briefest taste of bitter espresso before Tweek pulled away, cheeks pink. ‘Hi.’

Craig snorted. ‘Hi.’

‘You came every day this week to get me even though it’s so far out of your way to school!’ Tweek’s smile was so bright Craig thought he might need sunglasses to keep looking at it. ‘And last week too. It’s not for the coffee, right? I didn’t think you liked it very much.’

‘It’s definitely for the depressing ambiance of people dreading getting to work,’ Craig rolled his eyes. ‘Not at all about picking up my boyfriend so we can go to school together.’

‘You’re so sweet,’ Tweek kissed him again, the taste of espresso lingering on Crag’s lips this time. ‘I love you.’

‘Love you too, figured you’d figure that out. You’re smart,’ Craig smirked. He took a sip of the coffee, noticing that Mr. Tweak was clearly trying to wean him off the sugar. He grimaced for a minute, letting the coffee sit on his tongue to get used to it. It wasn’t so bad once he got over the surprise.

‘Why do you let my dad foist that shit on you?’ Tweek rolled his eyes. ‘He just thinks everyone needs to love coffee. It’s ok if you don’t. _I_ still love you.’

‘Nah, I’m learning to love it, bit by bit,’ Craig shrugged, taking another sip. He squeezed Tweek’s hand before starting them off down the sidewalk. ‘It’s not super bad, besides, the taste reminds me of you.’

‘Huh?’ Tweek looked up at him, his expression so adorably confused Craig really wanted to pause again to kiss it right off of him.

‘You’re like 90% coffee by now aren’t you?’ Craig smiled, opting to simply squeeze his hand again rather than risk making them late for school by being unable to stop kissing him for being so damned adorable. ‘Tastes like you are, anyways. I like coffee now, it reminds me of kissing you.’

‘Aw,’ Tweek nudged his shoulder with his head as they walked, cheeks going pink again, but looking ridiculously happy. ‘You’re teaching yourself to love coffee because it reminds you of me?’

Craig simply smiled, not sure he could really respond without sounding totally sappy. He didn’t really care about Tweek seeing his softer side, but he didn’t want to get his boyfriend all worked up and blushing just before school either.

‘It’s like how you learned to love me after all that stupidity in the fourth grade,’ Tweek said after a minute of quietly sipping coffee.

‘No way, babe,’ Craig frowned. ‘I had to learn how to show it, sure, but there’s no way I ever would’ve had to learn to love you. There’s no way I ever _couldn’t_. Have you _met_ you? You’re perfect.’

Tweek’s breath hitched and he pulled them to a stop to throw his arms around Craig’s neck, almost knocking the coffee out of Craig’s hand, to smash their lips together. After several minutes of what was now one of Craig’s favourite of their moments together, Tweek pulled away, green-blue eyes shining with emotion as he looked up at him. ‘You’re so amazing, Craig. You’re the sweetest, most perfect person I know.’

Craig smiled and pressed a final kiss to Tweek’s lips before starting them back on the route to school. ‘I don’t think I can say it enough, babe, but I love you. And I never had to teach myself to love you. You’re a million times better than coffee.’

‘You too, Craig,’ Tweek smiled, taking a sip of his coffee. ‘I love this stuff, but you’re a million times better.’


End file.
